baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Introduction This is a master list of every individual within the Baolynnian universe. They're listed by their real names, unless a nickname is more well-known. Characters with bolded names are cotigas. The table below is of individuals not considered "real" characters, as their identities simply exist for the sake of lore. Deities Primordials The first generation of deities that consist of sigils related to the building blocks of life. * Amercer, god of nothingness * Baolynn, goddess of creation * Irmogen, goddess of space * Nagmekk, god of time * Zoanna, goddess of life, family, and marriage * Motano, god of death and divorce * Venra, goddess of undead and plague * Zavanti, goddess of change and rebirth * Xochitl, goddess of judgment * Karmaul, god of fate Primusi The second generation of deities that consist of sigils related to the mind and body. * Cervana, goddess of magick * Somarlithr, god of sleep and dreams * Laninth, deity of deception * Ussimarr, god of psychology and genetics * Nefertari, goddess of confusion and enigmas * Gamyhele, goddess of hate and pessimism * Sibon, god of love, lust, and fertility * Darouridas, god of wisdom and optimism * Tollak, god of angels * Dagrun, goddess of demons * Vevian, deity of ambiguity, taboo, and vampirism Ecundusi The third generation of deities that consist of sigils related to the mortal world. * Benthosphyre, god of weather * Orealis, goddess of exploration and guidance * Jelasco, goddess of technology * Mildred, goddess of fauna and hunting * Aputsiaq, god of theater, needlework, and maquillage * Fio'nagara, goddess of architecture and the hearth * Penkka, goddess of flora and agriculture * Yorsten, god of blacksmithing and mining * Midonius, god of war and therianthropy * Milogost, god of destruction and mischief * Lunézand, goddess of poverty and thieves * Øyvind, god of healing and fortune * Liatrix, goddess of celebration and dancing * Rowick, god of trade and communication * Photicia, goddess of wealth and glory * Ceyzull, god of literature and music Demideities Dagrun's Children Sired by Tanner Vermiculus. * Maxemus Vermiculus * Keredith Vermiculus * Bolden Vermiculus * Gwayne Vermiculus * Meleanth Vermiculus * Camille Vermiculus * Luka Vermiculus Venra's Children Sired by Aydin Nachtigall * Vaneza Nachtigall Fio'nagara's Children Sired by unnamed. * Z Tollak's Children Damed by Jaida Maelstrom. * Opheleia Maelstrom Synbel's Children Damed by unnamed. * Isadora Magubane Archkarmatics Neither mortal nor deity, the archkarmatics are still significant enough for their own designation. The archangels are councilmembers of Auruneos. The archdemons are councilmembers of Sulgenn. Archangels *Ayil, Archer Of Winter *Briathos, Knight Of Courage *Cahethal, Keeper Of Agriculture *Dümah, Vindicator Of Silence *Kokabiel, Prince Of Stars *Lailah, Mother Of Moonlight *Muzania, Balance Of North *Penemue, Writer Of Wisdom *Purah, Feather Of Memory *Rikbiel, Viscount Of Steeds *Tubiel, Spitfire Of Entertainment *Ubaviel, Herder Of Songs *Yeqon, Watcher Of Freedom *Zadkiel, Justice Of East Archdemons * Astaroth, Sibyl Of Whispers * Beelzebub, Lord Of Flies * Mephistopheles, Peddler Of Pacts * Nybbas, Charlatan Of Dreams * Oriax, Marquis Of Astrology * Rahovart, Courier Of Souls * Raum, Crow Of Gold * Sabnach, Soldier Of Stone * Sallos, Duke Of Booze * Stolas, Botanist Of Gems * Tanner Vermiculus, King Of Fire * Vapula, Philosopher Of Handicrafts * Volac, Serpent Of Obsession * Xaphan, Rebel Of Inventions Mortals A * Abbigail Seashell * Adelmarr Thorsen * Alastríona Deorain * Albert Jarl * Alessa Hydranga * Almos Szarka * Alys Collins * Amelia Wyndborne * Andras * Antruich Nezif * Arsona Nezif * Artyom Sokolov * August Hart * Aurèlen Hawkins * Autumn Knight * Aydin Nachtigall B * Bailey Hornigold * Balam * Benji Falkenrath * Braden Ladwell * Brenya Forduyn * Burch Falkenrath C * Cairnag Hashem * Calaura Nezif * Calypso Hydranga * Casey Rutherford * Catalina Monroe * Cathrin McÉnna * Cedante Knox * Cera Valentine * Charlie Chanhassen * Coonboy * Cyneric Sanders D * Damien Andres * Djovar Skeggstad * Donna Bahkrit * Dredara Delaney E * Ebele Nomusa * Egil Siljevoll * Eli Trembly * Elisamet Curtis * Eran Phan'tuum * Errol Bellworth * Euphrasie Bouchard F * Felix DiAmoré * Filly Jawco * Frostbyte * Furaha Bzorka * Furfur G * Galena Zolnervolk * Gravelyn Mlaedin * Giga Darimaru * Gilda * Gizmo McFeath * Gladyjze Klossner * Glitterbug * Glykeria Metaxas * Goatshanker * Greyson Knox * Grotesque Veitagur * Gumdimahle Melisizwe Senior * Gumdimahle Melisizwe Junior * Gwyneira Prasiaon H * Habblegog Forduyn * Hajnal Nezif * Harmony Mlaézaros * Harrison Ottman * Hedviga Kostelny * Holly Norida * Honky Tonk I * Igor Dzoqi * Ilham Of Kusaro * Ivonna Zolnervolk * Ivy Knox * Izora Zolnervolk J * Jackalin The Trickster * Jagoda Slusarczyk * Jaelstis Veitagur * Jaremiah Jarrett * Jaromir Dzoqi * Jaron Denton * Jasper Zolnervolk * Jeronimo McÉnna * Jezabel Dalca * Judith Wedekind * Juñad Hashem K * Kai Nagasei * Kaja * Kassedy DiAmoré * Keara Taylor * Kellan Valaquez * Kenzi Roberts * Kester Buachalla * Kichiro Nakajima * Kiwi Prasiaon * Klarenx Dzoqi * Klotild Nezif * Kolton Andres * Kuba Wojewoda * Kytti Kat L * Lainey Laga'aia * Lambeaux Ivermourne * Lance Gujic * Levvi Burnwood * Lexy Monaghan * Lilieth Phan'tuum * Limbani Szarka * Lorant Bzorka * Lottie Rutherford * Lyudmila Oknechil M * Mack Rothschild * Malcolm Nazhira * Mandlenko Nezif * Marceline Wyntr * Marty Reiber * Maveli Gujic * Mavourneen Hakonsen * Mirembe Otieno * Mhyka LaFevers * Monty Gavrilovic * Morgen Fenwick * Myridian Rasmussen N * Narolina Chanhassen * Nathaniel Ivermourne * Nyarai Dakarai * Niall Andrews * Nikosio Malinovsky O * Oliviander DiAmoré * Oskar Jarl P * Patience Sanders * Partych Kuznetsov * Paydro Chanhassen * Penelope Von Kouge * Perry Murlykan * Petra Takala * Phoebe LaFevers * Premysl Gajos * Priscilla Veitagur Q * Quinell Chanhassen * Qwerty Darimaru R * Raiden Wechsler * Reeko Laga'aia * Rebeka Freudenburg * Remigio Banderas * Renata Hyseni * Rhian Siljevoll * Riley Kavlontis * Rita Hramsaeg * Rinzo Etuo * Roimata Opunui * Rosaline Vipres * Russel Laskn S * Sage Knox * Samyll Lansing * Santiago Oliveira * Saskia Drechsler * Sefu Nezif * Selena Mareitt * [[Seraphina Rockerstead|'Seraphina Rockerstead']] * Seth Valentine * Sharktooth Fenwick * Sinéad Deoradhán * Shuu Waneko * Sicily Wyntr * Síleas Walker * Sinnabar Vermiculus * Skarlet Knox * Skylark Selvah * Slade Mostrow * Sohta Oknechil * Solatu Nightingale * Sumati Mhasalkar * Sunita * Suroch Thorsen T * Tatjana Forduyn * Tau Gurira * Tero Sheja * Tesniona Colquhoun * Tinnigan Vermiculus * Thaddeus Phan'tuum * Tabeas Katrakis * Tonoah Knox * Trevelyan Codburr U * Ulaeva Delaney * Urho Althaus V * Valbrecht Miazga * Valibohr Szarka * Vasilesa Kuznetsov * Victor Andres * Vincent Knight W * Wendy Laskn X * Xak Sanders Y * Ysabeth Valentine * Yuci Tachibana * Yuzuki Waneko Z * Zaivyr Schovajsa * Zeke Rosencran * Zhabhor Miazga